


Space Dad

by atesan



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Idk it feels like canon setting but it's own alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atesan/pseuds/atesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruhteo and Liesl have been blessed with twins sons, Klancain and Slaine. In other words, this is a story of Cruhteo's eternal suffering, I mean, adventures in raising two little devils while working as a military officer in the Vers Empire. It's a rough ride.</p><p>Part of FAMILY AU - SPACE edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melosa/gifts).



> If we have the CAT edition featuring Cruhteo, Liesl and Slaine plus Tharsis the Cat, we have the SPACE edition featuring Cruhteo, Liesl, fratenal twins Klancain and Slaine plus Tharsis the Kat. Except, I won't be following the canon events.
> 
> There's no war. Dead people are alive. People are being less serious and more ridiculous.

The first thing that came out of Cruhteo's mouth when he first saw his wife after childbirth was not to utter a gratitude of thanks. There was also no loving gestures from him such as a gentle kiss on the cheek or a bear hug or even tears of appreciation. It was: "How come there are two babies?"  
  
"We have twins."  
  
Cruhteo was dumbfounded. Since his mind did not seem to register the words, he asked again. "Twins, what twins?"  
  
"Twins sons. We have two sons, which happened to be twins."  
  
He snapped into reality only when his wife mentioned the babies were sons but instead of maintaining his calm state, Cruhteo broke into a panic, surprising his wife. "We are first time parents! We know nothing about raising babies. One baby is challenging enough but two!"  
  
"We will learn and we will manage."  
  
Despite looking exhausted and weak after childbirth, Liesl felt radiant. Childbirth was a fascinating experience, despite the pain and agony during the labour but all was forgotten when she was able to hold her child. A breathing, living child who started crying for attention. Since she has two of them, it was two babies crying for attention. "Shhh. Mummy's here."  
  
Cruhteo watched his wife as she touched each child, calming them down with a gentle voice. He was in awe, despite his initial disbelief that he fathered twins. He didn't recall his family having affinity for twins so it must have been Liesl's. Liesl noticed her husband was quiet and asked, "Isn't there something you want to tell me?"  
  
However, his response was not what she expected. "Did you know you were carrying twins?"  
  
"...Not really."  
  
His next question was ridiculous. "Why do we have twins?"  
  
"Why do you keep dwelling on that fact?" her voice, which was gentle a few minutes ago, was growing irritated.  
  
His opinion was honest, not realizing that Liesl wasn't interested. "I can't imagine having twins as our children."  
  
"Well, imagine it since these children are yours. Flesh, blood and bone. Cruhteo, as much as it's hard for you to believe, these are your newborn twins sons." When her husband's response was a repeat of the word 'twins', Liesl had enough. "For goodness sake, here I am expecting you to at least say thank you instead of questioning why we have twins!"  
  
Cruhteo was startled to hear his wife's loud voice that he demanded to know why she was upset until he came to a sudden realization. "Wait, all these while, you have been waiting for me to say that?"  
  
"Yes, silly man."  
  
He recalled the first thing he said when he entered the room. Goodness, that was rude. Even for a proud person like him, it was a jerk move. Most people would enter the room, rush to their beloved and mutter a mountain of gratitudes for giving them a precious bundle of life but Cruhteo? "...I guess I ruined the moment?"  
  
Liesl smiled. "Completely."  
  
"Can I... Can I start over?"  
  
Liesl was silent for a moment but shrugged. "Go ahead."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"All right. T-thank you, Liesl... for giving birth to our child... err... I meant, children... I... err... happy for their existence..."  
  
His declaration was awkward and it made Liesl laughed. Hearing her laugh made Cruhteo embarrassed that he covered his face with his hands while his face flushed. He begged her to stop laughing since it was ridiculous. His own wife laughing at his predicament? Liesl finally stopped laughing. "Are you even sure you are happy in the first place?"  
  
"What, of course I am! I am just surprised that out first child turns out to be twins."  
  
"What do you have against twins anyway?"  
  
"Nothing..." If he was being honest, he has a small fear of twins terrorizing his life but he refused to tell Liesl that.  
  
"Oh? Fine, keep it to yourself, but come here." Liesl motioned for Cruhteo to come closer. There was never any reason for him to stand several feet away from her when the only ones with her were their children. "Have a closer look of them."  
  
Cruhteo walked toward his wife, carefully sitting at the edge of the bed as he looked at his children. It was a surreal feeling. It was only a while ago when Liesl told him she was pregnant and now she gave birth to twins. His twins. He was a father now. He hesitated to touch them but Liesl encouraged him to not be afraid. "Go on. Their skin are soft."  
  
He touched them, feeling their skin and it was soft. Liesl then asked him to try holding them to which he responded with, "Wait, I am not that confident at holding them." Instead of laughing at him, Liesl explained how he should hold them. "Do not be afraid to hold them, husband. The midwives told me that we should support the back of their neck and their body." Liesl demonstrated the action, holding one of the twins. "See, it is all right. Do not allow fear to make you hesitate."  
  
"I shall do my best." He didn't have any experiences in holding babies but neither did Liesl. However, seeing her being natural with handling babies made him thought perhaps it was a natural response of a new mother. Certainly it would be natural for a new father? His first several tries were awkward and hilarious but Liesl's endless encouragement gave him a reason to be determined. "There... That's good. Gentle now... That's right..."  
  
He exchanged the baby he was holding with Liesl, taking turns to hold them. "Is it just me or do they not look the same?"  
  
"I suspect they are fratenal twins instead of identical."  
  
Most people would say that babies looked the same but neither Cruhteo nor Liesl thought that was the case. Even though they couldn't pinpoint exactly what was the difference, their babies did not look the same. "It's a good thing. One can look like you and one can look like me. There's a part of us in them."  
  
"Are you even sure you want one of them to look like me because I was never cute when I was a child."  
  
Liesl's chuckled, caressing her cheek with her baby. "I can't imagine you being a cute baby."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
Her reply was sweet. "I'll figure it out when the boys grow up."  
  
Cruhteo refused to think about that phase of their children's lives. "I have a more important question: which twin comes first? This one or that one?" he asked, referring the baby he was holding as 'this one' and the one Liesl was holding as 'that one'. He thought the one he held might be the older twin but the one Liesl was holding could also be the older one.  
  
"I am not telling."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have my own reasons."  
  
"What kind of reasons?"  
  
"Reasons."  
  
"Liesl... this isn't the time."  
  
It was indeed not the time so Liesl changed the topic. "On the bright side, I have names!"  
  
"Oh. All right, go on then. Now I can stop calling them as 'this one' and 'that one'. It could be confusing despite both of us agreeing that they were not identical twins." Cruhteo, being the person he was, didn't push the topic further. If his wife had her reasons for concealing the order of birth, he would accept the reasons, whatever it was.  
  
"The one you are holding is called Klancain and the one I am holding is Slaine." In other words, 'this one' was Klancain and 'that one' was Slaine. Phew, now it should be an ease not to confuse the children as 'this one' and 'that one'.  
  
Cruhteo tested the names. "Klancain... and Sa-Saline?"  
  
He received a gentle but prompt slap from Liesl. "Oww!"  
  
"His name is Slaine. It is not 'saline', but 'Slaine'. Forget how it is pronounced and I will whack your arse."  
  
Cruhteo rubbed his cheek but chuckled at the mention of arse whack. "I don't mind arse whipping, if it comes from you."  
  
"Remind me when I finish recuperating."  
  
He moved closer to her, kissing her cheek. "I will not forget that." Whispering close to her ear, he gave his genuine words of appreciation. "Thank you for giving birth to them, Liesl, even if I still can't believe we have twins. They are going to be an excitable part of our lives, won't they?"  
  
"I am certain they will."  
  
He was grateful for his children but there was always the slight fear. "I just hope they won't become little devils."  
  
"Something tells me they will grow up becoming little devils, with you as their father."  
  
"Oh, really? What if they become little devils because of you instead?"  
  
Liesl tapped him on the chest. "You should have reconsidered when I said I am not much of a lady when I was a child."  
  
"...I didn't mary you because I want to marry a lady."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
If Liesl has secrets to keep, Cruhteo has his. "Time will tell. I just hope they grow up to be disciplined children. Otherwise, it will be tense."  
  
"I need a little less tension around this household."  
  
"I like to keep things in order."  
  
"Less tension."  
  
"Order."  
  
"Less tension."


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cruhteo liked kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit suggestive because I never get to see Cruhteo being horny af.

Cruhteo liked kissing his wife.  
  
He liked it so much that he kept stealing kisses from her. Even now, as she was busy fixing his cravat, his hands roamed around her back as he tried to kiss her mouth. “I shall warn you that you are going to be late for work if your hands refuse to stop moving.”  
  
“Can’t I just have one kiss?”  
  
Liesl shook her head, avoiding eye contact as her focus was on the cravat. It was such a simple knot but the cravat was being uncooperative. “Cruhteo, I am not going to risk you being late for work, _again_.” Again, meaning that a similar incident had occurred before and the consequences were fatal.  
  
“Please.”  
  
Liesl released a long, heavy sigh, finally getting the knot right. “There, handsome as usual.” It was only when she was satisfied with his appearance that she finally looked at his eyes. It was fascinating to stare at his eyes. It was ice blue but today seemed to be more ice than blue. “How desperate are you for a kiss?”  
  
“My wife asking how desperate I am for her lips? Oh, Liesl.”  
  
He pulled her against his body, refusing to let her free. With his hands, he framed her face and leaned close as he whispered with his most sensual voice, “My precious cat, the answer is very, very, very desperate.” He blew her a kiss before crashing his lips against hers.  
  
Liesl was aware the disastrous effect if she allowed her husband to kiss her (since the last time a similar thing like this happened, he refused to go to work for three days with claims of body ache!) but as much as Cruhteo liked kissing her, she also liked kissing his lips. It was almost impossible to imagine that back in the days, they were among those who thought any display of affection was inappropriate!  
  
“Cruhteo…” she moaned against his lips. “We can’t… You will be late for work… We need to stop…” Despite her protests, Cruhteo kept kissing her. As if her lips weren’t enough, he kissed her cheeks, her chin, her nose, her forehead and even licked her ears. “Shh. I don’t want to go to work today.”  
  
“Nonsense. You have an important meeting to attend.”  
  
He grunted. “Meeting be damned. I want to make love to my wife right now.”  
  
“It’s morning!”  
  
He paused, looking at her as if it was a strange concept. “It’s not as if we never do it in the morning.”  
  
“Goodness, Cruhteo!”  
  
As Liesl struggled between her desires and her obligations, Cruhteo’s mind was focused on one thing. He needed to loosen his blasted cravat, take off his clothing (especially his pants) and take off hers. “Liesl, I _need_ to be inside you right now.”

If only he remembered they were not actually in the privacy of their bedroom.

What happened next was unexpected. Well... perhaps not.

Since when was anything related to their children was unexpected?  
  
For once, Cruhteo wished he did not have children.  
  
He forgot he fathered a pair of six years old twins.

.

.

“Dad!"

"What are you doing?”

Cruhteo gave a long, disgruntled moan as he reluctantly released his wife from his embrace. He sighed, fixing his clothes as best as he could, glad that he didn't end up without his pants for his sons would be greeted with a pair of arse and he wouldn't survive the endless questions from them. He thought he looked presentable enough even though his hair was a complete disaster. No doubt at least one of the boys would ask him about it but he wouldn't care less. Slowly, he turned around.

Instead of giving his answer, he asked, "What?"

The twins, Klancain and Slaine were stunned to see their father's state of appearance. "What happened to your hair?" Klancain asked.

"Your mouth is swollen." That was Slaine.

Klancain's assessment didn't surprise Cruhteo. "Err, your clothes."

"Your pants." But Slaine's did.

Cruhteo, bless Cruhteo, actually looked at his pants and noticed the zip was not...

"...Enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your kids cockblock your adventure with your wife.


	3. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cruhteo wanted to go to sleep only to discover his bed was invaded!

Cruhteo scratched his head, repeatedly, standing next to the bed as he wondered, "Where should I even sleep?" His bed has been invaded. Half of the bed was occupied by Liesl while the remaining half was taken over by his sons.  
  
 _Blasted twins._  
  
Slaine took the upper part of Cruhteo's half of the bed whereas the lower half of the bed was taken by Klancain. There was definitely something odd about their sleeping positions. Both Liesl and Slaine slept in the same position but Klancain... Klancain... Klancain?  
  
"Why do you even sleep upside down?" he asked, noticing his son's feet was almost at the same level of his twin's head. He knew his sons. He knew himself. He wouldn't be surprised if Slaine woke up in the morning with a foot on his face because Klancain subconsciously placed his foot on his twin's face. He knew since he had a personal experience.  
  
Still, the question remained: where should he sleep?  
  
He was tired.  
  
All he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
He thought of a plan. However, if he moved the twins to the nursery where they should reside, it would be a hassle to make two trips back and forth. He could carry both of them at the same time but it was a big risk. The twins might be deep sleepers but slight movement would rouse them. Cruhteo admitted he was a big whiner when he was a child of his sons' age. (Still was but he would never admit that.)  
  
His sons would no doubt be cranky like him if they were disturbed.  
  
Therefore, the best plan was not to remove the twins from the bed. However, Cruhteo was unwilling to let go of his bed attachment. It was his bed! The bed was comfortable and it gave him good dreams -- action, humor and at times, erotic wet dreams. Besides, Liesl slept with him on the same bed and he rather liked embracing her while they slept, aside from the usual things. Still, the twins.  
  
Back then, the twins had baby cradles. One for each child, placed next to the bed, toward Liesl's side. Most of the times, the twins slept inside their baby cradle but there were times Liesl brought them to bed to breastfeed. However, she didn't return the babies back to their cradles when she was finished, allowing them sleep between their parents.  
  
But they were babies back then!  
  
He released a long grunt. He needed sleep.  
  
"I need to find a space, even if I have to struggle with it."  
  
He hesitated at first, strategizing how to move his children without waking them up. He thought it would be best to start with Slaine. He was lighter between the two and was already in the correct sleeping position. All he needed to do was shift him backwards, closer to Liesl. Klancain, however, required a different trick since he was upside down. Cruhteo had to turn him around and place him at the upper half of the bed.  
  
The problem: should Cruhteo move his son's arm first? Or the legs? Or the torso? Or perhaps support his back and legs and slowly moved him behind?  
  
He spent roughly ten minutes of absolutely no progress.  
  
"I can't believe I am too scared to move a small child."  
  
His pleas of suffering was eventually answered when Liesl's voice surprised him out of the blue. Liesl woke up! "Theo...?" She sounded sleepy but her words were coherent. "What are you doing at such odd hours?" she asked.  
  
"Liesl?" he whispered, startled that he woke her up. "Sorry, but I wanted to get into bed except the children are on my side of the bed."  
  
Liesl slowly motioned her head to see the children before returning to her husband who was watching her with concern. "I'm sorry for bringing them here. During dinner, you said you would be late so I brought them here to accompany me. I should send them back to the nursery but I fell asleep."  
  
Even if she didn't fall asleep, the children would have rushed in to sleep with them regardless. Cruhteo and Liesl have tried to teach the children to sleep inside their own rooms but the children wasn't used to the loneliness.   
  
"That's all right. I don't mind them but I just need to move them a bit."  
  
Liesl understood his request and gently pulled Slaine toward her side. With the upper half of Cruhteo's side of the bed free, Cruhteo immediately lifted Klancain from the lower half, turned him upside down and placed him next to his brother. Finally, there was space for him!  
  
He got into bed, finally happy that he was now able to sleep.  
  
Liesl hugged Slaine as her eyes slowly drifted back to sleep. Cruhteo managed to pat her head, thanking her for helping him solve his dilemma. "Thank you, Liesl." Since he couldn't embrace Liesl as she was far from him, he pulled Klancain close to him. "You shall be my bolster."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Hours passed and it was morning.  
  
Cruhteo opened his eyes, expecting wonderful things to greet him when he woke up. Surprisingly but not too surprising since it wasn't the first time, there was a foot on his face. Somehow, Klancain managed to turn himself around and smacked his father's face with his foot. Cruhteo's face turned sour, knowing his mood was ruined and there was no one else to blame but his son.  
  
"Klancain, seriously."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal headcanon that the Cruhteos have weird sleeping positions.


	4. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klancain, similar to his father, asked the most obvious question with the most obvious answer to his twin brother. Slaine, similar to his mother, finally understood her eternal suffering of answering his father's endless questions about twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are sixteen years old.

"Slaine, we are twins, right?"  
  
Slaine was reading the briefing for the next training session for the upcoming month when he was interrupted by his brother. He raised an eyebrow, carefully watching Klancain. "Yes, we are, in case you have forgotten. What's wrong, Klans?" he asked, stating the obvious question. Klancain wouldn't ask unusual questions unless he was concerned of the matter.  
  
"I haven't forgotten."  
  
There was a short, momentary silence.  
  
Klancain meant to add more to his words, judging by the awkward pacing of their conversation but rather than finish his sentence, he left his seat instead and walked toward his brother. Nudging the screen to the side, ignoring the fact that Slaine wasn't finished with it, Klancain sat in front of him.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
There was an attempt to look at his nudged screen but Klancain maintained his grip on Slaine's knees -- wait, when did he start touching his knees, eww? -- and Slaine reluctantly looked at his brother's face. "I am looking now."  
  
_Then, what?_  
  
Slaine waited for Klancain's next instruction but honestly, he felt the slight discomfort. Even if they were brothers, they were no longer children. Touching one's knees... it was rather... odd. "Umm, Klans, do you mind?"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that!"  
  
_Thank goodness he understood._  
  
Still, the situation was awkward. "So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, what do you see?"  
  
Slaine tried to maintain eye contact but Klancain was a bit too close for comfort. "...Your face?"  
  
"Then?" he pressed.  
  
Slaine wasn't well-known for giving up earlier in his quest but he really couldn't maintain eye contact. Klancain was too close! "Uh, what are we trying to achieve here?" he asked, distracting his brother with a question.  
  
"Is it similar to yours?"  
  
Slaine broke eye contact, glancing elsewhere since he couldn't stand the closeness but Klancain was quick to pull his brother back to face him. "Slaine! Don't ignore me and look elsewhere! Answer me."  
  
"Ugh. Klans, it will help me better if you are not too close to my face!"  
  
Klancain didn't have a concept of personal space so it didn't occur to his mind that he was making his brother uncomfortable. "I do apologize but I am trying to prove a point."  
  
"Exactly what are we trying to prove here?"  
  
Klancain let out an exasperated sigh. "Do we look the same?"  
  
"I thought we have established the fact that we do not look the same?"  
  
He grunted, getting up to release some tension. "Then, why are we twins?"  
  
Slaine was silent for a moment but his expression grew from neutral to irritation. "...Really, that's the question you are going to ask me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, of course!"  
  
He got up as well. "Klans, how many times do I have to say that it's not necessary for us to look the same despite being twins? Mama already explained that we are fraternal twins! Fraternal twins do not look the same!"  
  
Somehow, it didn't feel satisfying enough. "Even if we are fraternal twins, we should at least share some similarities but we don't! The shape of our eyes are different. Our hair, even! Yours are ten times fluffier than mine! We almost have the same build but our height isn't the same--"  
  
"Hold on!" Slaine snapped at the mention of his height. "We are still growing! You cannot assume I won't get taller just because you are taller than me by several centimeters!"  
  
Klancain's reply was irritating. "You are still shorter than me!"  
  
"Is that suppose to even mean anything significant?! Our growth rate is different, just like how our appearances and personalities are different. There's a reason you are called as Klancain and I am called as Slaine. We are meant to be different despite being twins." Besides, Slaine liked his current features. His fluffy hair was a bit of a hassle but if mama could manage it, he could as well! It's not that he didn't want to look like Klancain but he liked his features the way they were. Well, except for his baby cheeks.  
  
He was sixteen but he couldn't shed the baby cheeks.  
  
"Then, why are we twins?"  
  
"Gah! You are just like father, asking the most obvious question with the most obvious answer. No wonder mama often snapped when father asked her the same questions!" Slaine rarely lost his temper but Klancain was challenging his patience. "Let me make this clear, brother dear. We are twins, not robots. Robots can look the same because they are designed to look the same in both appearances and functioning. But we are not robots."  
  
"We are human beings!"  
  
He continued further, his hands already swinging all over the place. "We were born from our parents. We inherited the combination of their genetic characteristics. However, it didn't mean that we inherited equal amount of the characteristics. You might have more of father's and I might have more of mama's or it could be a combination of both but we would never ever know."  
  
"We are twins because we are born at the same time. The chances of us being identical twins or fraternal twins -- in fact, the chances of us being boys or girls are never a hundred percent. If the chances of our existence are randomize, then it is expected that our behaviour will be random as well."  
  
Klancain remained quiet as Slaine explained their situation. "Still..."  
  
"You are still going to argue about it?" his brother snapped. "Fine! Let's look at it another way. Imagine if I look and act the exact same way as you. Can you stand seeing yourself doing the same thing, having the same train of thoughts, even displaying the same kind of behaviour?"  
  
Klancain didn't think it was such a bad idea since it was him seeing himself except it was his twin who looked and behaved like him so it wasn't really him (and his head hurt just understanding this phrase) until Slaine dropped one word that made him hesitate: forever. "Well? Can you stand having yourself hanging around you the entire time?"  
  
"I suppose I expect you to act a bit different from me?"  
  
Slaine shot an intense glare at Klancain, hoping that his thorough explanation was enough to make his brother understand. "Now do you get it why it's not necessary for us to be the same despite being twins?"  
  
"I suppose, but your hair is still fluffier than mine."  
  
"Please, I find it amazing your hair still manage to maintain its looks."  
  
"Oh, thanks!"  
  
"...Your welcome."  
  
Slaine sighed.  
  
Klancain could be really dense, sometimes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Later..._  
  
"Slaine, I have been wondering for a while, though."  
  
Expecting that his brother would once again nudge the screen without his permission, Slaine immediately closed the screen before turning to face his brother. "What, now?"  
  
"I know I always assumed I am the older twin but really, am I?"  
  
Slaine was quiet. He didn't put much thought about it because there was no reason but since Klancain mentioned about it, he began to think about the birth order. "I don't know, but don't you always brag you are the older one?"  
  
"That's right, but I like to have an official confirmation."  
  
Thus, the question that followed. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"The easiest solution is to ask our parents but I doubt they are going to give us a straight answer." Again, Klancain never finished his sentence. Slaine had to nudge him to continue because he was not in the mood to ask further questions. "I suggest we search the database!"  
  
"Easier said than done." There was a lot of database in Vers. It could take them ages to search the information they wanted, even if they isolated it only to birth records division.  
  
Klancain grinned. "Better do something than nothing at all!"

.

.

  
_But that, my dear readers, is for another time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned the training session, didn't I?
> 
> When children reach the age of fifteen, they are enlisted in the military. Even if there's no war in this story, it is still necessary to keep military forces in balance. However, not all are recruited. Only for those who joined the military.
> 
> The Cruhteo twins, with their father in the military, obviously has no choice. However, don't expect them to be successful in their training. Regardless of their differences in appearances and personalities, when it comes to making troubles, well.
> 
> Slaine is clumsy af and Klancain is useless af.


	5. Worrywart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liesl plans to go shopping with the twins but Cruhteo is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning of revealing an important bit about Liesl but the shopping chapter will be next time.
> 
> But here's the tease for those curious!
> 
> http://atesan.tumblr.com/post/137257238746

It was only recently that Liesl discovered an important fact about her husband. They had known each other since she was three and he was six, but the discovery only made itself obvious after they had their children.  
  
"I can take the day off and go with you and the twins."  
  
Cruhteo had been following her ever since she announced her plans to take the twins shopping. That was three days ago. Imagine the irritation of having a person follow you like a puppy asking for a treat. There was never any reason for her husband to tag along (since Cruhteo dislike waiting for people -- he made himself clear about that!) but Cruhteo insisted he should be present as well.  
  
"I don't feel it's safe to go there without me."  
  
His wife shrugged. "I can take care of myself. The twins, as well."  
  
"But the twins can be little devils. I'm sure it's too much for you to handle."  
  
His wife rolled her eyes, sighing. "They are charming angels with me. It's only with you they act like boisterous little devils. It can't be helped, considering you share the same birthdates with them, leaving me to celebrate my own."  
  
"I didn't ask you to give birth on my birthday. I am still surprised, if you ask."  
  
"Still?"  
  
Sensing he pushed her buttons, Cruhteo gave a small peck on her cheek. "But thank you for the wonderful birthday present." It has been eight years since the twins came into the world and his life would never be the same.  
  
"Hmm." Liesl didn't mind the kisses since her husband was a good kisser but just because he gave her a chaste kiss to appease her irritation didn't mean he could tag along for her shopping trip. "I am still forbidding you from joining me."  
  
There was a slight groan as he stepped back. "Really, why?"  
  
"You need to go to work. I can't have you skip duties like last time."  
  
There was a lot of last time.  
  
Liesl was not proud of it.  
  
Cruhteo grinned.  
  
"We can always repeat last time."  
  
He received a smack on the face. "Control your hormones."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Yet, he insisted she bring someone with her. "I shall ask Vlad right away."  
  
"Sir Vlad needs to watch over you instead of me. He is your Knight. Please respect his position and the duties he is assigned to." Liesl tapped his shoulders. "Besides, he's the one that asked me to remind you of your duties."  
  
Cruhteo grumbled, linking his arms together as he made a pouting face. "He cannot order me around when I am the boss."  
  
"He can when you make him go through mountains of your unfinished work. Don't bully the poor man for doing an honest job. It's for your benefit, after all."  
  
"I told him I will get to it sooner or later. He should stop being a busybody!"  
  
"He's your Knight. If people talk behind your back, he'll be the first to hear it."  
  
"He doesn't have to maintain my image. Really, let me do that myself."  
  
"I can't believe Vlad's efforts are wasted on your poor arse." Liesl glanced over her husband's behind and looked elsewhere, pretending to be disappointed.  
  
"I have a fine arse, thank you very much, madam!" he cried.  
  
Liesl giggled. "Yes, I am certain you do."  
  
He muttered nonsense. "Look who's flirting with me right now!"  
  
"I may flirt with you, my lord, but I still insist you go to work."  
  
He resisted her push. "But-- Liesl, I am worried!"  
  
"We will be fine so stop being such a worrywart. I've been there before. No danger will come to pass. Really, Cruhteo, have faith in your wife for once!"  
  
Before he could protest, the little devils made their appearance, charging toward their parents as their parents welcomed their embrace. "Dad!"  
  
"Good morning, children."  
  
"Good morning!" Klancain greeted.  
  
Slaine, the quieter one of the twins, stood behind his brother. "Are you leaving for work?" he asked.  
  
Cruhteo was reluctant to show his enthusiasm, opting to complain to his twins that it was unfair that they were able to follow their mother shopping (and perhaps let them plead for his case since he was certain Liesl wouldn't be able to say no to the twins since they were charming angels to her, hah!) but Liesl's silent glare made him smile instead. "Ah, yes, I was just about to leave."  
  
"Ohh."  
  
Awkward.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Uhh. But good timing, boys! There's no way I can leave for work with happy thoughts without giving you both goodbye kisses!" Cruhteo announced, scooping them into a hug and gave them loud kisses.  
  
The twins shrieked.  
  
"Eww, dad!"  
  
His response was hilarious. "Eww, indeed! You two smell nasty!"  
  
"We just woke up!" Slaine told him.  
  
Klancain's answer confirmed his suspicions. "We didn't take bath!"  
  
"No wonder." It wasn't much of a surprise since the twins were still in their pajamas. Klancain's was a combination of rabbits and moons whereas Slaine was birds and clouds. "Promise me you will go take your bath after this and smell nice and good for your shopping trip with your mother."  
  
"Shopping trip!" the children cheered.  
  
"We are going shopping!"  
  
Cruhteo sighed at the excitement. Even if Slaine was quiet, once he was excited, nothing was stopping him from joining his brother making loud noises. "How fun, but since dad's not going, promise me one more thing?" he asked.  
  
"Promise what?"  
  
Klancain asked him an entirely different question. "Why can't you go?"  
  
"Uhh. Dad needs to go to work."  
  
Even though he didn't intend to make his children plead for his case, Klancain took notice of it and turned to his mother. "Mama, why can't dad join us? Can he join us for our shopping trip? It will be more fun! Everyone is present!"  
  
Liesl was quiet but there was a huge wave swirling around her. "It's because--"  
  
"AHHHHH!" Cruhteo cried, causing the rest to flinch in surprise. "I am not going because I have a lot of things to do at my workplace. There's so many things to do that I really, really, really have to go. It's a pity but I definitely cannot join."  
  
The children's expression began to change. "But..."  
  
"Don't worry! That's why I have the two of you to accompany your mother. I am sure both of you can watch over her for my sake. It should be okay, right?" he asked, smiling at the twins but intending for the answer to come from his wife.  
  
Liesl took the cue and responded. "Yes, it should be fine with the three of us."  
  
"Just promise me one thing."  
  
The twins looked up at him.  
  
"Your mother is only one person and there's two of you. Be mindful of your behaviour. Don't make her struggle to care for both of you. Your mother claims you are charming angels with her but I think otherwise. Behave! Else, no more shopping trips without me in attendance."  
  
The twins were shocked. "But dad!"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
Reluctantly, but loud and clear, the twins shouted. "We promise!"  
  
"Right, now go take your bath!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
The twins sprinted back to their rooms like mad, leaving their parents alone. Liesl watched them, a smile curved on her face before she returned her attention to her husband. "Did you mean everything you said earlier?"  
  
"I am still worried. Promise to call me when you reach there?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Liesl pulled her husband close to her, bidding him farewell with a light kiss on his mouth. "Don't forget to be kind to Vlad."  
  
He grunted.  
  
"I'll be kind to him, the kindest of all my kindness."  
  
Count Cruhteo, always the worrywart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slaine is born in January (11/1) whereas Klancain is born in May (14/5). I don't want to pick either dates so I will choose the one in between. Cruhteo is born in March (26/3). Since March is between January and May, the twins are born on their dad's birthday. *giggles* 
> 
> There is a special chapter discussing about that.


	6. The Cruhteo-Troyard Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are their parents' children but they are not their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A LENGTHY CHAPTER IDK WHAT POSSESSED ME
> 
> This chapter is supposed to come out after the shopping trip because I dropped hints about Liesl's identity but I was too lazy because I have to be creative and think of sass words and I'm like, "DAMN IT I WANT TO WRITE ABOUT THE MILITARY".
> 
> In other words, when the shopping trip chapter comes out, the suspense over Liesl's identity is lost, but the fun of the chapter is the sass battle between Countess Cruhteo and Empress of Vers. You think they have mutual respect, especially since the latter is a royalty? Blah.
> 
> This chapter is set when the twins are fifteen years old. Recall that military enlistment starts at age 15. As usual, the twins got themselves into troubles and it's only the first three months! I apologize ahead of time since I never understand how aristocracy works. I also don't get how military structure is supposed to work.

The door creaked open as the twins stepped inside. They stood next to each other with a small distance separating them. Without waiting, they hastily introduced themselves at the same time.  
  
"I am Klancain of the Cruhteo family."  
  
"It is Slaine Troyard, ma'am."  
  
Earlier, the twins were summoned on separate occasions to meet Countess Raffia, the military officer in charge of the military academy. Three months ago, the twins were enlisted into the military. Despite initial difficulties, the training went well. Klancain had it harder than Slaine (since he didn't pay attention during the training sessions) but both felt the strain. It was a difficult life.   
  
Countess Raffia did not look at the twins when they entered her office and introduced themselves. However, she did take a quick glance before her eyes returned to the documents she was looking through. It was a brief glance but it was enough to make them stiffen.  
  
Five minutes passed without response. Slaine broke the brief silence as Klancain watched, asking if there was a problem. "Have we done anything wrong, ma'am?"  
  
Raffia placed the documents on the corner of her desk as she opened her drawer to pick up a small notebook. Finally, she looked at the twins. "I am not quite certain. Perhaps you have a rough idea of what's going on?"  
  
Klancain and Slaine exchanged confused looks before their attention returned to the officer. "We are unaware of any misconducts that we may have done against our knowledge, ma'am."  
  
"Is that so?" The twins did not respond, unsure of the answer.  
  
"Earlier, both of you introduced yourselves. May I hear them again?"  
  
It was a strange request. Nevertheless, the twins introduced themselves again to Countess Raffia. Klancain introduced himself as a Cruhteo whereas Slaine as a Troyard. It didn't occur to them to introduce themselves to their military officer as 'Klancain and Slaine Cruhteo-Troyard'.  
  
"It's strange."  
  
Klancain was surprised but curious. "Ma'am, what is strange?"  
  
"Do you realize where we are right now?"  
  
The twins nodded. They were at the military. "We do."  
  
"If that's the case, why do you call yourself as Klancain Cruhteo, whereas you claim to be Slaine Troyard. Are you sure those are your names?" Raffia asked, her voice clear but irritated. When the twins said it was really their names, she added, "But aren't you both fraternal twins?"  
  
Again, the twins were caught in a surprise.  
  
Raffia, however, did not wait for their response. "I looked through your documents." Her hands pointed to the documents she placed at the corner of her desk. "Here, it is listed that your names are actually Klancain Cruhteo-Troyard and Slaine Cruhteo-Troyard. Born to Theodore Cruhteo, otherwise known as Count Cruhteo and Liesl Troyard, also known as Countess Troyard and Countess Cruhteo. Born on the 26th of March as fraternal twins." Raffia closed the file, putting them aside. "Unless the information provided are wrong, which I strongly doubt, may I understand why the two of you present yourselves to this military with only half of your parents' names?"  
  
If it wasn't quite clear, Raffia repeated her question. "I require an explanation as to why you present yourselves to me with false names?"  
  
.  
.  
  
Well...  
  
There was a story behind that.  
  
.  
.  
  
 _Three months ago, the twins' home, in December._  
  
"Slaine, we will be fifteen years old soon. Are you ready?"  
  
His brother sighed, depositing himself next to Klancain. The twins were quite particular about personal space but they disregarded it for the time being. They needed the warmth of their other half, dreading what was coming at the end of the month.  
  
"I disagree with you over a lot of things. We are the polar opposites. However, this is the only time I will agree with you because I am not ready to embark on the journey to our next step of life."  
  
Military enlistment.  
  
Klancain huffed, tapping his fingers against the floorboards. Instead of sitting on the couch, they chose to sit on the floor. There were no reasons. Sometimes, they wanted to sit on the floor. "Whose excellent idea was it to enlist a mere child into the military at the age of fifteen?"  
  
Slaine sighed, leaning against Klancain. "The Empire of Vers, apparently."  
  
"I feel less salty about it if the aristocrats are also enlisted."  
  
Bummer. "Unfortunately, we are not considered aristocrats because we are under the military."  
  
"We also have hereditary titles! Besides, it is a broad term. Aristocracy includes us. There's no point of isolating us from them just because we have military background. It's not like they are risking their lives for Vers or anything."  
  
It wasn't fair! The Vers aristocracy was odd but the social class in its entirety was difficult. For the aristocracy, it was divided into military and non-military. There was never any reason to divide the aristocracy but the non-military aristocrats thought they shouldn't associate themselves with the military. The military side didn't put up a lot of fight, considering that they had better things to do instead of engage in pointless arguments. As a result, the aristocrats ended up conquering the aristocracy while the military didn't bother to consider themselves as part of the aristocracy.  
  
"Their importance lies in other things. Economy, for example. It's a big deal."  
  
Klancain sighed. He did not deny the importance of economy to Vers. Heck, the Emperor of Vers emphasized on the growing economy and education more than the military. However, because safety has a considerable effect on the empire, the military was given priorities as well. "I wish it is optional for us to join the military. Just because our families have military background, it doesn't mean everyone wants to be in the military."  
  
"If we are not going for the military route, do you have other plans?"  
  
Klancain haven't considered an alternative. "I have no idea but it's not to become a soldier."  
  
"If those are your thoughts, we are not going anywhere aside from the military."  
  
Klancain made face at his brother. "The aristocrats abhors the military!"  
  
"The military abhors the aristocrats too. Really, Klans, we don't even get along with the aristocrats. It seems like you want to be part of them when we have no actual contact with them." In truth, even during parties, the military side kept to themselves while the aristocrats kept to themselves.  
  
They didn't even have a mutual topic to discuss unless it was about the Vers Royal Family.  
  
"I wish the royalty play the example by joining the military as well."  
  
Slaine had the answer but decided to indulge his brother. "Is there a reason they don't?"  
  
"Because they are the ones who need protection!"  
  
Slaine responded by saying that joining the military would provide the essentials in protecting oneself. "It's quite useful, if they ignore the idea of equal treatment, regardless of background." Perhaps the reason the aristocrats refused to join the military was the thought of being treated with the same regard like the lower classes during training. They feared the loss of their status.  
  
"Hah, they expect us to sacrifice our lives protecting them, including the aristocrats! If we are busy protecting them, who are going to be protecting us? We can't both protect and be protected."  
  
"We have each other's backs."  
  
Klancain looked at his brother, shaking his head. "The military itself is a breeding ground for deceit and betrayal. Who knows if there are people who plan on taking chances to stab us in the back?"  
  
"Klans, don't say something like that." There were times Slaine was worried about Klancain. He was the cheerful one between them but he was also quite extreme if he was left to his thoughts.   
  
Fortunately, Klancain was also the sort that did not dwell on the subject matter for long periods.  
  
"Anyway, we are not going to present ourselves as twins, right?"  
  
Klancain caught Slaine unaware. "Huh?"  
  
"I mean, we are fraternal twins. It shouldn't be a problem for us to separate while we complete our military training. We are always together from the moment of our birth until now. It's time for us to be independent! Besides, we have to follow our own path in the end."  
  
Slaine was surprised. "I can't believe those words come out from your mouth. It's unbelievable. How shocking. I am certain I must be dreaming!" There was a note of sarcasm at the end.  
  
"Excuse me! You aren't the only one who can say the cool stuffs."  
  
Slaine laughed. "Hah. I can still remember the person who keeps clinging to me."  
  
"That's during our childhood." He didn't want to mention that it also lasted until quite recently, which was several minutes ago, err... seconds ago. "There's no need to mention it to me!"  
  
His brother chuckled. "Fine. But Klans, are you even sure about this?"  
  
"I am sure."  
  
There was uncertain thoughts. "What if our parents find out?"  
  
"They won't!"  
  
Slaine shook his head. "How can you be sure they won't? We are talking about the military."  
  
"I am clearly aware about that. Father is in the military. He's an Orbital Knight. He has his own Landing Castle. His army is massive. I don't even doubt we will be sent to him once we have completed training -- but!"  
  
"But...?"  
  
Klancain explained. "How long are we going to be under Father's shadows? I know we are not the only ones whose parents are an Orbital Knight but I am not comfortable with people assuming we get around places using our connection to Father. I prefer to do things using my own strength."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Listen. Slaine, I know it's a crazy idea but it's obvious we cannot run away from our parents. The higher ups in the military will discover the ruse. It's just a matter of time. However, until that time comes, I want to be anonymous!"  
  
He was reluctant to join the plan but Klancain was persistent. "How?"  
  
"I will present myself as a Cruhteo while you present yourself as a Troyard."  
  
Silence greeted Klancain as Slaine made an expression between fear and shock. "How exactly does that even make you anonymous? I hope you haven't forgotten! Cruhteo is a big name."  
  
"It's the same case for Countess Troyard."  
  
Slaine sighed, shaking his head vigorously. "We are not going to fool anyone with this plan because they know that Count Cruhteo and Countess Troyard happens to be married! I am not sure if they know how many children they have but Klans, this is a ridiculous idea."  
  
"Not all. Besides, Mother is an inactive Orbital Knight."  
  
Slaine coughed, telling his brother he was incorrect about his assumption. "Incorrect. Mother is still the rightful Countess Troyard. Her influence is still valid."  
  
"That's one thing." Klancain thought his mother was the luckiest person to be both Countess Troyard (of her own right) and Countess Cruhteo (by marriage). "Besides, we are not trying to fool anyone. We just want less exposure to ourselves. People won't think it's a big deal if there's one child of Cruhteo but two Cruhteos children? Even worse, it's actually twins?"  
  
Slaine didn't ask to be born with Klancain. His brother's idea that being twins was the worse offended him a lot. "There's nothing wrong about us being twins."  
  
"Precisely! Except that's the entire issue. People make big deals about us being twins. They never make a big deal if you are born as yourself. Won't it bother you if they keep comparing us to each other? People will ask about our appearances and personalities since we are fraternal twins. People will constantly ask you about my whereabouts since they expect you to know where I am. Alas, I have no doubt about my skills since I am better than you but still, it's a big hassle."  
  
Slaine snapped. "We haven't even gone into training and you are already bragging you are better than me? Geez, I wonder where that arrogance comes from!"  
  
"I am not bragging. I am stating the truth!" Klancain cried.  
  
Slaine shook his head. Klancain never learn! "Proof?"  
  
"W-well... I'll show you when we enter training!"  
  
Slaine's narrowed gaze was enough to send chills all over Klancain. It kind of reminded him of Father but with Mother's appearance. "That's one lousy excuse, Klancain!"  
  
"Argh!" he cried. "I don't care anymore. Will you agree with this plan or not?"  
  
His frustration with his brother was not quite finished. "I don't know."  
  
"Slaine."  
  
Nevertheless, it didn't last long. Klancain's pouting face irritated Slaine whenever he decided to use it against him. "Ugh, fine. But I won't be alone if we end up in troubles!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
It wasn't a surprise for the twins to be caught in their web of lies.  
  
.  
.  
  
Countess Raffia tapped her desk, breaking the twins from their slumber.  
  
"Do we have a reason behind your deception?" she asked.  
  
Slaine answered her first. "Technically, ma'am, it's still our real names."  
  
Their offense was omitting half their parents' names. In a sense, their names would be Klancain and Slaine Cruhteo but since their mother was also a prominent figure in Vers, their parents decided that any children born to them and the following generation would be known as 'Cruhteo-Troyard'. It was a mouthful but it was fair.    
  
"Then, why do you think it's all right to leave behind your actual surnames?"  
  
Klancain responded, his tone was slightly cheerful, as if he was trying to make it less serious. "We obviously didn't think it's going to be a big deal when we enlisted here." Unfortunately, the seriousness of this issue was quite clear. It was a big deal.  
  
Countess Raffia released a long sigh.  
  
"This is the problem with both of you. I understand if your intention is to be anonymous if your family background is not too obvious. There are students here who choose to go with other names such as their mother's maiden names because they do not wish to be associated with their family names. However, they also include their actual names so we still know their connections despite the names."  
  
"Unfortunately, this exception does not apply to both of you because your family background is too obvious. Let's begin with your father. He is Count Cruhteo, one of the 37 Orbital Knights of Vers. He owns a Landing Castle which acts as his military base. His military forces are considerably high. Most of the graduates from this academy are sent to his base for further training. Since you are his sons, I am sure you are aware of his meticulous nature in selecting appropriate soldiers?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Raffia continued. "Thus, it is not surprising for us to receive complaints from the soldiers that he's a difficult man to deal with but his training paid off. His reputation as the rigid, strictest Orbital Knight was well-known throughout the military."  
  
"We see."  
  
"If your story only ends there."  
  
"Urr... there's more?"  
  
Raffia glared at them causing them to flinch. "It seems you love to torture my patience. There are students here whose parents are Orbital Knights. There are not many Orbital Knights so they are the minority. Majority are often children of Knights. Either one or both parents are Knights. There are times it's a combination of the Orbital Knight and their Knight which was the case for Count Saazbaum and Viscountess Orlane. It's rare for both parents of the students to be Orbital Knights. Thus, we come to the subject of your mother."  
  
The twins remained quiet.  
  
"Your mother is presently known as Countess Cruhteo. This is a title from marriage, not through birth. However, she's also known as Countess Troyard, an Orbital Knight of her own right. Even though she goes as a Cruhteo, she retains her former title."  
  
"For your information, Countess Troyard is still an active member of the Orbital Knights, complete with her own Landing Castle and military forces. Alongside her husband, they have two Landing Castles and double the amount of military forces. Furthermore, regardless of her absence from the military for personal reasons, Troyard is quite a powerful figure within the military. Her ranking is above Cruhteo."  
  
The highest ranking Orbital Knight was Count Saazbaum, followed by Count Cruhteo and Countess Troyard alternating as the second and third ranking. Most of the time, Troyard was above Cruhteo.  
  
"If we consider Cruhteo's influence combined with Troyard's, doesn't it mean the husband-wife duo has a strong impact within the military?"  
  
There was no doubt that two higher ranking Orbital Knights could disrupt the balance of the Orbital Knights. One was already influential enough to change the chain. But two?!  
  
"Besides, this is the military academy. It is under the observation of the military. Do you think we are foolish enough not to be informed ahead of time regarding the enlistment of the Cruhteo-Troyard twin sons, Klancain and Slaine?"  
  
The twins were sweating buckets.  
  
"Uhh, we are that well-known?"  
  
Raffia laughed, easing the growing tension inside the room. "When are you ever not? Fifteen years ago, the news of your birth became a sensational news within the military. Everyone knows, from the higher ups to the lowest end. It was a chaotic mess with people talking about the Orbital Knight twins for weeks to months."  
  
"Is it because we are born as twins?"  
  
Raffia said it wasn't the main reason. "Birth of twins is always a big news, especially when it's the twins of Orbital Knights. However, it's mostly because of your parents. Back in the days, no one expected them to be in a relationship. We did have questionnable thoughts when we saw them together lots of time. Still, they often argued back and forth whenever we saw them so we didn't think the relationship would work out. It was a surprise when we found out they were actually in a relationship!"  
  
"Is there a reason for the surprise?" Klancain asked.  
  
Raffia claimed a lot of the events were unclear since they were secretive. "I heard during the initial stages of their courtship, Liesl rejected him the first few times."  
  
"Mother rejects him?!"  
  
It wasn't a big deal, she claimed. "Unless he's able to surpass her Arsia with Tharsis."  
  
Arsia was their mother's Kataphrakt whereas Tharsis was their father's.  
  
"Did he manage to surpass her?" Slaine asked.  
  
"Barely, but he keeps insisting to go against her. Considering their Kataphrakts have similar precognitive abilities, I am not surprised if he becomes her sparring partner."  
  
The twins were fascintated with the tale. "That's how they end up together."  
  
"Your parents never told you?"  
  
The twins shook their heads. "They never really talk about their courtship. Perhaps because we never really ask about that part of their lives. It's overwhelming when both of your parents are Orbital Knights."  
  
"So, that's why you decide to go separate ways due to overwhelming thoughts of being the first Orbital Knight twins?"  
  
Shrugging, the twins answered. "We guess?"  
  
"It's not like we want to hide our identities. Eventually it will be revealed that our parents are Count Cruhteo and Countess Troyard. That's why we still use our parents' surnames even if it's half of our actual surname. Besides, even if we change our names, our appearances will no doubt drag us back to our parents."  
  
Raffia was curious of their last sentence. "But you are fraternal twins."  
  
"We don't look alike but we look like our parents. Slaine, especially, is a carbon copy of our mother, even if he refutes the claim." Slaine turned to his brother, told him to shut up about the carbon copy but Klancain ignored him. "As for me, I don't inherit Father's temper and I am certain I don't look like him but I sort of resembles him?"  
  
Slaine added an important note. "There's a bit of resemblance."  
  
"Is that necessary?!" Klancain snapped.  
  
Raffia clapped her hands, surprising them both. "That makes sense! I thought that you resemble Liesl. Not only the eyes, but even the hair. I still remember her complaining about her fluff hair. It's amusing when I think about it."  
  
"Ma'am? I have been wondering but do you know our parents?" Slaine asked. More than twice he heard the officer addressed his mother as Liesl instead of Troyard.  
  
Raffia fell silent. "Know? Nonsense, I was part of the training group with your mother. We are of the same age. We are also children of Orbital Knights so we know each other since childhood. I know of your father as well, despite him being older."  
  
Father was older than Mother for three years.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I am not close to Liesl but there are not many female Orbital Knights out there so the bond between us is strong. I have been looking forward to meet the Cruhteo-Troyard twins for a long time since the last time I saw the two of you was when you were three years old. I don't think you remember your early childhood. Anyway, imagine my surprise when I do not see the twins when they should be enlisted."  
  
Raffia's words reminded them the sole reason they were called to her office. "Oh."  
  
"I do not recall names well so it didn't come to my attention that your names are Klancain and Slaine. It is even more surprising when I notice Cruhteo has a son and Liesl has a son but there are two people. I know they are married but why their children have separate names? I make several enquiries. I even call your parents."  
  
The twins froze on the spot. Raffia sensed their discomfort and explained that she clarified about their names instead of their deception by using half of their surname.  
  
"So our parents have no idea about what we have done?"  
  
"No. Besides, I can imagine their reaction if I reveal the truth."  
  
There was no doubt Cruhteo would have come to the military academy as soon as he discovered their ruse and reprimanded them on the spot. As for Liesl... "How would Mother even react if she finds out?" they asked.  
  
"She will not kill us, won't she?"  
  
Raffia dropped the bomb.  
  
"I'm afraid your mother's reaction will be similar to your father's."  
  
The twins argued back. "But Mother doesn't reprimand us like Father!"  
  
"If she's your mother, she won't, but here, she's a military officer."  
  
The twins took a deep breath and slumped on the floor.  
  
"We are dead."  
  
.  
.  
  
 _Later..._  
  
"Thank you for allowing us to see our children, Raffia."  
  
Raffia excused herself, allowing privacy for the family of four. "You are welcome. Liesl, it's nice to see you after all these years. We are busy with our duties but the years have been kind. Anyway, I better go now. I hope things go well."  
  
"We hope so. Once more, thanks."  
  
The twins avoided their parents' watchful gaze as they heard the door behind them closed. Liesl's was cool but Cruhteo felt like a blazing comet. Between them, Cruhteo was the most upset. "Should I even guess who is behind the idea?"  
  
"No."  
  
Cruhteo shot his glare at Klancain who did not return the glare like he normally would. "Even if you wish to be anonymous, it is not necessary to omit half of your parents' names as an act of deception. Who says you can be a Cruhteo while your brother can be a Troyard? You are both a Cruhteo and a Troyard!"  
  
"I understand now."  
  
Cruhteo wasn't finished. "Do you even understand?"  
  
"Dad, it's our first offense."  
  
Liesl touched Slaine's shoulder. "It won't be your last. It's a good thing Raffia caught the confusion earlier but in the future? You will make mistakes. There's no doubt about that but you won't be spared just because you are our children."  
  
"No one asks you to protect us."  
  
Liesl's head turned to face her other son at the change of his tone. "Klancain!"  
  
"How long are we going to be in your shadows? We know the two of you are great people in the military. Well-respected, famous, higher-ranking Orbital Knights. You are the best in what you do. It's great. It's fascinating. I'm even proud of my parents."  
  
His frustration got over him. "But we need to stand up on our own!"  
  
Liesl's pupils dilated as the realization hit her. Cruhteo gave a frustrated sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away. Slaine was confused. This wasn't how the conversation was supposed to be. "Klans, this is not what we planned--"  
  
"There's no need for 'we' anymore, Slaine!"  
  
"Klans!"  
  
He stood up, stepping away from his brother. "We need to be competitive. We need to separate, be an independent individual. If we keep sticking together, we won't go anywhere. How are we going to move forward if we are always together?"  
  
"I remember saying I can't believe you have the guts to say these words. I still don't!" Slaine snapped, standing up as well. "We have been here for three months. It's too early to say those words!"  
  
Klancain argued back. "Grow up, Slaine. Time waits for no one!"  
  
"Reflect on yourself! Who is the person who refuses to enter military because the aristocrats don't? Who says with such arrogance that his skills are better than me?! You can't even aim your gun right! We are the same when it comes to skills."  
  
Klancain was taken aback. "I am not the same person I was back then!"  
  
"Nonsense! It hasn't even been that long. You said that in December last year!" He huffed, his mind spiralling out of control. "Look, if it's such a hassle to have an inferior twin following your back because people like to ask questions, fine! I will take my own steps. You do what you want to do!"  
  
He wasn't done. "But I am not going to deny I still need our parents!"  
  
"Slaine!"  
  
"Shut up! We are only fifteen years old. We don't even know what's the world out there looks like and we are demanding to be independent individuals? Hah, while I do appreciate the taste of freedom, we will never be free from our parents!"  
  
Liesl and Cruhteo were silent as Slaine and Klancain exchanged angry, heated words.  
  
"Our parents are Orbital Knights! We will always be in their shadows but even within their shadows, they will continue to guide us. I don't care if people look at me and assume I get everything easy because of our parents. Our parents are our parents! We don't choose them but they don't choose us as their children either."  
  
Slaine felt his hands trembling and honestly, he was!  
  
"I apologize for my mistakes. I cannot promise I won't repeat them again but I will try not to disappoint both of you. It's a heavy burden since both of you are Orbital Knights but I will do my very best."  
  
He glanced at Klancain. "Apologize."  
  
"I won't."  
  
He called again. "Klancain!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
Cruhteo tapped his cane against the hard floor. "Enough. It's admirable to hear words coming out from your mouths, ridiculous as it may, but this isn't what your mother and I come here for."  
  
"We understand your wish for independence but Slaine is correct, you are only fifteen. Unless you tell us about this when you are eighteen years old and above, it is more believable but for now? We appreciate your concerns but we won't take it seriously."  
  
Liesl sighed. "There is nothing we can do to prevent people from assuming things about your background. You are born as our children. I consider that as a blessing."  
  
"But as long as both of you are still dependent on us, lashing out isn't the best option." Cruhteo's posture relaxed. "It's a good thing you don't have the desire to have it easy. Most people would use their position to get what they want without working for it. It's good that neither of you have similar kind of thoughts."  
  
Cruhteo closed his eyes, opening them a few moments later. "However, if you do not wish for our interference throughout your training, it's fine. We won't interfere. We will only see you during your breaks. If we have business here, we will pretend we don't see you. Is that agreeable?" their father asked.  
  
Slaine hesitated to answer but Klancain was quick to agree.  
  
"Fine. We won't see Klancain until the break."  
  
The wording seemed a bit off. "But what about me?"  
  
"If we happen to be here on a business, we will still acknowledge you. Unless you want us to treat you like Klancain?" Liesl asked.  
  
Slaine was quick to reject the notion of receiving similar treatment like Klancain.  
  
"That's why you are the younger twin. You will always need them."  
  
Slaine shrugged. If his fear was due to his position as the younger twin, he didn't give a damn. "You will take back your words once you discover how much you still need them."  
  
"Let's see how long I last then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The conclusion of their meeting ended with their names finally corrected.  
  
Klancain and Slaine Cruhteo-Troyard, mouthful, but it's their names.  
  
The Cruhteo-Troyard twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let's see how long I last."
> 
> He lasts only for a week before he screams for his dad to stop ignoring him. Cruhteo purposely come to the academy for business since he's among the Orbital Knights that accept new soldiers that complete their training as opposed to those that prefer soldiers with experience in the service. He comes across Klancain lots of times but pretends not to see him.
> 
> Klancain grows irritated and neglected because DAD STOP COMING IF YOU ARE IGNORING ME BUT NOT SLAINE.
> 
> He gives up because he's still a child at heart. Slaine wins the bet and feels satisfied for the rest of the year.


	7. Five Centimeters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five centimeters means nothing.
> 
> Unless you multiply it by five.
> 
> That's the exact height difference between Cruhteo and Liesl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline for this chapter is a bit vague. 
> 
> Introducing Femieanne, Liesl's BFF and honorary sister YAY. In this AU, Femieanne is 7 years younger than Liesl but they are close buddies, although Femie tend to call Liesl as 'Ms. Liesl' as a form of endearment as well as respect. Femieanne is also an Orbital Knight but before she becomes one, she previously served as Liesl's Knight as part of her training.

"Five centimeters means nothing!"  
  
Liesl and Femieanne's friendship began after the former helped to untangle the latter's hair after being stuck at a tree branch while running around in a game of chase. Born with fluffy, unmanageable hair, Liesl understood the agony of hair problems.  
  
"I agree that five centimeters means nothing but try to multiply it by five. You will get the exact height difference between Cruhteo and I. Does it make me feel better knowing that he is at least a head taller than me?"  
  
However, hair was the least of Liesl's problems.  
  
"I thought it's suppose to make you feel loveable when he gives you bear hugs?"  
  
The older woman sighed.  
  
"Femie, bear hugs are nice but neck strains are not."  
  
The younger woman chuckled at the thought of Liesl having to look up when she had to talk with people taller than her. Liesl frowned at her but Femieanne continued to laugh.  
  
"Femie..."  
  
"I apologize but it sounds amusing."  
  
There was nothing amusing about neck strains. "You are almost 170 cm so I doubt you actually understand my difficulties." Femieanne immediately protested against her claim, stating that she understood Liesl's woes as she represented one fifth of Liesl's height problem. Liesl blinked at the wording until the realization made sense. "Femie!" she cried as Femieanne broke into laughter again. "Honest, you are impossible, really!"  
  
"Ms. Liesl, there's nothing you can do about your genetics. It has been decided that you are only 163 cm tall. It just so happens that most males tend to be over 170 cm. Have you actually seen Mr. Saazbaum? He's like a giant!" Femieanne said, waving her arms around to make a point. "He's exactly 190 cm!"  
  
"I am well aware of Saazbaum's height." Liesl knew Saazbaum since she was a child and he was always taller than the average person of his age group. His age wasn't a factor. He was a tall person. "He's only 3 cm taller than Cruhteo. It bothers me."  
  
"Their height bothers you?"  
  
Liesl explained that during military assembly, she often ended up standing between the two men. It was rather obvious she was small since they were quite tall. "Even if I wear my shoes, it's obvious they are taller because their shoes have heels as well."  
  
There was never a reason for men who was already tall to have heels inside their boots.  
  
"May I ask why you have to stand between them?"  
  
Liesl shrugged. "The placement is according to military ranking."  
  
"Mr. Saazbaum is the highest ranking Orbital Knight, right? Then, if you stand between him and Mr. Cruhteo... Huh? Wait a minute! Are you saying that Mr. Cruhteo has a lesser ranking than you?" Femieanne asked, rather shocked to discover the information.  
  
"...Yes." Liesl wasn't surprised to see Femieanne's surprise face. "We often alternate our ranking but it often ends up with me ranking above him. You heard the tales, right?"  
  
Femieanne claimed that she heard stories about Liesl constantly beating Cruhteo in military ranking but she didn't expect it to be true. Liesl was a strong person but she was strong enough to beat one of the master strategists? (The others include Mr. Saazbaum and Mr. Orga, with the latter having lots of experience since he was older than most of them.) "Doesn't it hurt his pride when his wife is of higher ranking than him?" she asked. "Besides, this is Mr. Cruhteo we are talking about!"  
  
Liesl chuckled, saying she hasn't forgotten their conversation subject."I cannot speak on Cruhteo's behalf but I assure you that his pride is untarnished. Otherwise, why would he come and challenge me every time he was defeated? I'm aware he was angry, embarrassed and disatisfied with the thought of a woman beating his arse but he kept a professional attitude." The thought of the past made her smile.  
  
Most people would feel threatened when she revealed their weaknesses after battles but not Cruhteo. The first time she defeated him in a Kataphrakt duel -- her Arsia versus his Tharsis -- she thought he would consider her as an enemy. She even half-expected him to call her names, taunting that the reason she won was because she's a woman.  
  
Cruhteo didn't do such things.  
  
He didn't call her names even though most people did.  
  
He didn't taunt her on her gender even thought most people did.  
  
He was angry.  
  
He was embarrassed.  
  
He was disatisfied that he lost.  
  
However, his loss was due to his own mistakes. Tharsis was equipped with precognitive abilities. In theory, he would be able to predict his opponent's movement and execute his attack. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one whose Kataphrakt was equipped with the ability to predict the future. Arsia was also a Kataphrakt with precognitive abilities.  
  
Cruhteo primarily used machine guns to attack his opponent, preferring the comfort of distance when he was in battle. Liesl, however, preferred close combat as her primary weapons consisted of whips and multiple blades ranging from short to long sizes, which was practical in close proximity. Cruhteo often tried to fight her using distance but Liesl managed to drag him to fight her in close distance. Her experience in close combat proved advantageous against his awkwardness, resulting in him to lose the battle.  
  
Nevertheless, it was also the reason why he kept challenging her despite his defeat.  
  
As long as he couldn't win against her in close combat, precognitive abilities meant nothing if his opponent turned out to be her. Cruhteo disliked losing so he refused to give up when the solution existed for him. As for Liesl, finding someone with similar ability as her Kataphrakt made her happy because she finally found a sparring partner.  
  
Their countless sparring sessions eventually blossomed into love.  
  
"You are blushing, Ms. Liesl."  
  
Femieanne's remark made Liesl snapped from her dreams. "Uh-- Excuse me."  
  
"I certainly hope your mind doesn't go to other places when we discuss Mr. Cruhteo."  
  
Liesl went red. "Femie!"  
  
.  
.  
  
Liesl considered Femieanne as a sister of her own. Her presence brought comfort to her life as she brought laughter and amusement when they spent their time together. The seven years age gap between them didn't make them feel awkward to tease and place jokes on each other. Even Femieanne thought Liesl as her precious big sister. Precious because despite being older than her, Liesl was shorter.  
  
Femieanne stood at 168 cm.   
  
"How tall are your children, Ms. Liesl?"  
  
Liesl sighed. "Frustration."  
  
"Huh?" she croaked. As far as Femieanne knew about height, never in her life had she heard 'frustration' as an answer to questions on height. "What are you frustrated of?"  
  
Perhaps luck was not on her side when it involved height. Besides, they were boys. "The children inherited their father's genes. I wish I have a say but I guess I can't do anything." It frustrated her.  
  
"I figure they have surpassed your height?" Femieanne guessed, careful when she asked the question. She was smart enough not to mention the numbers for Liesl would have snapped if she heard them.  
  
Unless she mentioned it first. "Last time I check, Klancain is 175 cm whereas Slaine is 170 cm. I am unsure if they will grow even taller since they are still growing but I have no doubt about it. I am sure one of them will eventually reach 180 cm first."  
  
"175... That's roughly 12 centimeters?"  
  
"Yes." Her flat, uninterested tone was proof she didn't appreciate it.  
  
"Slaine is 170 cm? Isn't that a bit shorter than Klancain? They are supposed to be twins."  
  
Liesl noted that her twins were fraternal twins and growth rate might be different between them. "I remember Slaine being smaller than Klancain when they were born. I believe that may has affected their growth rates. Unless being fraternal twins is also another factor." She also added that being shorter than Klancain bothered Slaine.  
  
"Klancain constantly brags about being taller than Slaine much to my and Slaine's disdain. Slaine keeps saying that five centimeters means nothing but who is listening?"  
  
Femieanne remembered she and Liesl had a five centimeters height difference. "Is that why you keep saying five centimeters means nothing to me, because Slaine says so?"  
  
"Five centimeters really means nothing."  
  
"Unless it's multiplied by five. Then, it finally means something!"  
  
"Oh, Femie. I can't believe you are in the military when you can be in a comedy skit."  
  
"Hah!"  
  
.  
.  
  
 _Home._  
  
"How's your shopping trip with Femieanne?" Cruhteo asked, coming out from his study to greet her. "I see you bought a lot of stuffs. It must have been a fun experience."  
  
Liesl placed her bag and keys on the coffee table while the items she bought was placed on the couch nearby. She sheepishly admitted she bought a lot of things as a result of Femieanne's encouragement. "We talked about the five centimeters difference."  
  
"Five centimeters?"  
  
His wife nodded, walking toward him. "Yes. It means nothing."  
  
"Unless it's multiplied by five."  
  
Liesl's steps stopped when she reached Cruhteo. Her earlier assessment was correct. Cruhteo was at least a head taller than she was and she had no choice but to look up when talking with him. "Minus one."  
  
"Minus one?"  
  
It was frustrating to look at her beloved but suffer from neck strains as a result. "Five times five is twenty-five but our exact height difference is 24 cm. Hence, minus one."  
  
"Oh, that's right."  
  
Why did she fall in love with a man who was 24 cm taller than her?  
  
"I need neck massage."  
  
Even better, why was she only 163 cm?  
  
"My height makes you feel uncomfortable?"  
  
The worse thing about being 163 cm was that it wasn't even considered short for a female. It was an average height. It was normal for her to be that tall. It just so happened that majority of Versians, especially male was always over 170 cm tall.  
  
Her husband was 187 cm. Tall giant.  
  
Klancain was 175 cm. Medium giant.  
  
Slaine was 170 cm. Small giant.  
  
"I have neck strain, having to always look up when I want to see your face. I suppose I can always avoid discomfort by not looking at your face at all but I like your face."  
  
Cruhteo pulled her into a bear hug.  
  
"Why?" he whispered.  
  
Liesl did love his bear hugs. "It's nice."  
  
"Is that all?" he grumbled as she chuckled at his small complaint. "Fine. I shall grant you the neck massage because you definitely deserve it." Liesl rubbed her face against his chest, savoring the feel of his body against her. "Along with other kinds of massages."  
  
Liesl smiled. "That's a great idea."  
  
"Pleasure me, husband."  
  
Trust Cruhteo to do absolute wonder with his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cruhteo doing absolute wonders with his hands HMMMMM.
> 
> Back in the days, Kat duels is a big thing between Orbital Knights. It is part of training because THERE'S NO WAR SO WE HAVE DUEL SO PEOPLE IMPROVE THEIR SKILLS. Unlike canon where Kat duels will end when one dies, in Space Dad, it will end when the Kat receives more than 50% damage. In other words, the judge has the right to order for the duel to stop because going further than that bring risks - there are times Kat explodes when it can no longer sustain damage.
> 
> There's one incident that involves Cruhteo and Liesl in a Kat duel which almost costs Liesl's life.
> 
> Cruhteo and Liesl become sparring partners because their Kats have precognitive abilities. The abilities are the same but the difference lies in their battle techniques. Liesl relies heavily on close combat. Cruhteo prefers long distance because he aims better with his machine guns. HAVE YOU SEEN HOW THARSIS SPINS AROUND WHILE AVOIDING THE ATTACKS?
> 
> Unfortunately, Liesl doesn't have machine guns so Cruhteo's technique is useless against her who use stealth to close in on her opponents, break their form and prevents him from aiming his machine guns because HOW CAN YOU AIM YOUR MACHINE GUN WHEN YOUR SHIELD ARMS BLOCK YOU AT THE SAME TIME? Also, the whips are nasty af.
> 
> When Cruhteo talks about Liesl whipping his ass, he literally means it www.


	8. Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author feels the strain of typing 'Cruhteo - Troyard twins' and discovers a surprising new nickname!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry.

Cruhteo and Liesl were proud to name their fraternal twin sons as Klancain and Slaine Cruhteo - Troyard.

Prior to their existence, Cruhteo and Liesl decided to include both names of their families for their children and the children of their children henceforth. The decision to include both names were done to reflect the fact that not only were both families part of the Vers Empire 37 Orbital Knights, both families also held significant power influence within the military circles.  
  
However, the phrase 'Cruhteo - Troyard twins' was a mouthful.

It was shortened to Cruyard, with beginning of the **Cru** hteo and the ending of the Tro **yard**.  
  
There was a time when one (as in the author) would call them the Custard twins.  
  
It's due to their blonde hair.  
  
During other time, one (again, the author) would call them the Gruyère twins.  
  
It's cheese.

Thankfully, no one actually called the twins either as Custard twins or Gruyère twins.

Their parents wouldn't appreciate the author's humor.

But associating the Cruhteo - Troyard family with food has always been an amusing pastime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Custard is yellow. Cheese is yellow. Blonde hair is yellow.
> 
> It's the connection.
> 
> I'm dumb.
> 
> I have a confession to make. I had conflicting thoughts about Space Dad. Feel free to read giant wall of text about the dilemma of this story and why I am glad that I refuse to go down the angst path. http://atesan.tumblr.com/post/138871725391/re-space-dad-i-should-be-allowed-to-think-of
> 
> This beautiful page reminds me that Space Dad is about loser dad being a dad.  
> http://atesan.tumblr.com/post/138876537406/gokinka-atesan-re-space-dad-i-should-be
> 
> tldr;  
> I like angst and I love exploring Vers worldbuilding. Unfortunately, I have the tendencies to make the characters suffer. Space Dad is never meant to go in depth about the twins' military enlistment but I love the idea of Liesl being back in military after taking a long leave of absence to take care of the twins. I love strong military ladies after all!
> 
> I have a love / hate relationship with Klancain. He's the rebel of the twins while Slaine tries but relents. It's not a surprise that their parents love Slaine more than Klancain (this is the same element with Cruhteos AU but the AU has more deep stuffs going on). Klancain feels unwanted and this results in conflicts and strained relationship, not only with his parents but with his own twin. It gets worse when their parents want Slaine as their heir but does not consider Klancain's position.
> 
> I love character-driven stories but I realize that I am straying far from Space Dad.
> 
> Thankfully, I realize it earlier so we will go back to Cruhteo and Liesl raising their small children.
> 
> Next chapter: the three (I think) things Cruhteo learn about himself after becoming a father.


	9. Hi Awkward, I'm Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a father made Cruhteo realizes three things about himself.
> 
> First: he's a proud Orbital Knight but an awkward father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness. I wrote 80% of this chapter a week ago (?) but I left it to soak while I invest in other plot ideas. I am trying to revive Cruhteos AU but still finding the right spark. I posted the first chapter of Cruhteo's Tall Tales as a trial. I do like drabbles but when one is used to writing over 1.5k words, writing a short chapter gives a strange feeling.
> 
> Also, new semester has started so updates will be sporadic but I will try to update as best as I can.
> 
> In the draft, the chapter was meant to include all three things. However, as I was writing the first thing, it exceeded 2.5k words. The second thing has the potential to exceed 2.5k words as well according to the draft. I haven't fleshed out the third thing. It should be a short one but who knows, there's potential to be 2.5k words as well if I feel adventurous lol.
> 
> In an ideal setting, according to the draft, this chapter would have at least 7.5k words. Unfortunately, it's impossible for me to write 7.5k words in a short time. I might have finished the first thing ages ago but I would take a long time with second thing and who knows when I will write the third thing. For the interest of all, I decided to separate the chapter.
> 
> Here's the first part of a three-parts chapter.

March 26th was a significant date for Cruhteo.  
  
He celebrated his 31st birthday on March 26th.  
  
Usually he wasn't keen on celebrating his birthday as it was a constant reminder that he was growing old. It was especially true since he was now in the third decade of his life. However, his 31st birthday was a special one. It was his birthday but it was also the day he and Liesl welcomed their twin sons into the world. If there was a reason for him to appreciate being born on the 26th of March, he has a reason now. He shared the same birthday with his twin sons -- much to Liesl's chagrin.  
  
Being a father made Cruhteo realized three things about himself.  
  
.  
.  
  
First: he's a proud Orbital Knight but an awkward father.  
  
Theodore of the Cruhteo family was born in a military family. The Cruhteos were part of The Vers Empire 37 Orbital Knights. His upbringing was strict and rigorous but he survived. His father, proud of his accomplishments, had high expectations of his son's performance. It was no surprise that he completed his military training with excellence.  
  
Before he became an Orbital Knight and succeeded his father, Theodore served under the tutelage of Count Orga for eight years as a soldier. He graduated from the military academy at the age of 18 and was offered to serve under Count Orga. Orga was a friend of his father and was aware that the new soldier was a future Orbital Knight. Theodore appreciated the knowledge and guidance the former has given to him throughout his years at Castle Orga. The next 12 years of Theodore's life was spent as a Knight for his own father. Victor, the current Count Cruhteo, was reluctant to relinquish his hold on his title but had no other choice but to step down as his health deteriorated due to a heart condition. Fortunately, his heir was ready to succeed him. Thus, at the age of 38, Theodore was named as the new Count Cruhteo.  
  
The transition as a Knight to an Orbital Knight was a smooth process for Theodore since he has been in Castle Cruhteo for 12 years. The staffs have already known him when he was a Knight. It was no different now that he was an Orbital Knight. However, aware of his upbringing since Victor trained his staffs the same way he trained his son, the staffs agreed that the new Orbital Knight has one main problem.  
  
He was difficult to deal with.  
  
The difference between Theodore and Victor was the latter's ability to exercise his judgement depending on the situation. Unfortunately, his son was the opposite of his father. Castle Cruhteo was among those who accepted the best military graduates to serve as its soldiers. As Cruhteo, he set impossible high standards for the graduates and would not hesitate to remove them if they were unable to keep up with his standards. Surprisingly, the graduates survived like he did, although there were one or two that begged to leave his service and serve other Orbital Knights with less gruelsome training. If he valued their presence, he would have modified his standards so that they were able to keep up with him but he did not.  
  
He was also difficult to deal with among his colleagues. Victor was strict with his dealings but he knew how to become a smooth talker to get what he wanted. But Cruhteo? No one would dare to even talk to him unless they had no other choice. Even if they must, they preferred a proxy. Often they would deal with Sir Vlad, Cruhteo's Knight (who was also difficult because Vlad has the same train of thoughts like Cruhteo and if Cruhteo said no to a deal, it was likely for Vlad to say no as well!) but most of the time, they preferred to deal with Cruhteo's wife. For once, the military was glad that Cruhteo married a fellow Orbital Knight even though romantic relationships between two Orbital Knights were considered rare. Liesl, the Countess Troyard, was a godsend.  
  
Honestly, though, one would think five times before striking a deal with the Cruhteo - Troyard. It was true Liesl was easier to deal with but the criterias she proposed was a big hurdle to go through before she would even think of saying 'yes'. It got even worse if one was to deal with another Orbital Knight thrown into the bunch -- Count Saazbaum.  
  
The Orbital Knights' Trio of Hell, constantly trying to outwit one another.  
  
However, as a father, especially as a new father, Cruhteo was a total disappointment to his title. He faced the consequences of being difficult to deal with when he had to raise the twins together with Liesl. When the twins were born, he broke down and shared his fears with her about raising babies. Liesl told him that they would learn and they would manage but Cruhteo wouldn't shut up about it. He told her that despite his father's strict upbringing, it wasn't without a challenge. "I was a difficult child to my own father!"  
  
"I lost count how many times Father screamed while searching for me when I hid from him because I refused to do my lessons. I was certain I made his life a living hell."  
  
Cruhteo even asked Liesl to confirm the truth of the story with Victor but refrained from discussing more of his childhood. He claimed it wasn't beautiful but he grew up well. Liesl didn't bother because she knew her husband since childhood. Cruhteo disagreed. "I did not show my true behaviour when I was outside. Father was particular about it."  
  
If Victor would scream when dealing with one child.  
  
Cruhteo would scream even louder with two children.  
  
Based on the materials he read, raising a child was a lot like training a soldier. He was a military officer. He trained soldiers. Even soldiers that refused to adhere to his commands unless he used scare tactics on them. It should be easy to raise them as long as his children understood the instructions they were given. "Cruhteo, they are babies."  
  
Babies wouldn't understand instructions. Scare tactics wouldn't work. His father has given him a solid advice. "You wouldn't dream of screaming at the babies and expect them to be quiet because it will only make them cry even louder. Unless you are willing to have your ears pop at the pitch of their cries, it's necessary to change your approach."  
  
"How did you raise me then?" Cruhteo asked his father, confused for a moment. He didn't remember his father being gentle when he raised him. "I am doing exactly what you taught me. Strict upbringing. Rigorous education plan."  
  
Victor smacked his son's head. "I did not such things when you were a baby!"  
  
"But!" he cried. His father was old but his smack hurt.  
  
"It's true that I was strict but it only started after you turned eight years old. Prior to that, I was quite relaxed with my approach." When his son claimed that he had never seen his father treated him with anything but strict, Victor replied, "Obviously you do not recall."  
  
Cruhteo shrugged. "Then, I am supposed to be relaxed?"  
  
"First of all, forget the idea that raising a child is like training a soldier. The soldier at least understand their purpose of becoming a soldier. But a child, especially a newborn? They know nothing about the world around them. They don't even understand what their purpose is in this world. As a parent, it's your job to guide them as they explore their world. However, as a new parent, even you have no idea what you are supposed to do. Just as your child is exploring their new world and understanding what it means to them, you will also be exploring a new path of your life as a parent."  
  
Cruhteo was surprised to hear the words coming out from his father's mouth. It felt warm -- a big difference from the cold, rigorous upbringing that he was exposed to. "Why didn't you raise me like this after I turned eight?" he complained.  
  
"I would, only if you had _actually_ behaved like a decent child," Victor hissed.  
  
Cruhteo shut up.  
  
"However, if it makes you feel better, every child of the Cruhteo family has always been difficult to raise. I myself was horrible to my parents. My father even told me that he brought his parents to shame over his antics. Therefore, I have no doubt that yours will probably act the same, perhaps double the trouble since they are twins?"  
  
Double the trouble? His father didn't have to end his inspiring sentence by reminding him that he has two children as his first child instead of the usual. "That's reassuring."  
  
"Liesl mentioned you have fears about raising children?"  
  
It seemed that his wife spoke to her father-in-law. "I still have a hard time believing I am a father to a pair of twins. One child alone is already a battle between heaven and hell. I can't imagine if it's two of them. Besides, they are my first children. I... I don't know."  
  
"I don't have experience with raising twins but from what I do know from my observation and reading is that twins don't necessarily behave the same as they grow older. They will be close but they will behave differently according to how they perceive the things around them. For now, however, babies will act like babies."  
  
Victor continued after a short while. "Remember that I didn't start to be strict with you only until you turned eight? Honestly, I don't face much difficulties raising you. You are mostly quiet as a little boy. A bit fussy during your toddler years but you behaved well."  
  
"I know you are only strict with me because I like to skip the lessons." Cruhteo remembered it quite well. He would hide inside the closets, treasure chests (?), large boxes, large baskets and plant pots.  
  
His father remembered the time he discovered his son sleeping inside the closet, apparently too exhausted finding a hiding spot that he didn't bother to come out when the staffs couldn't find him. When it was dinner time and his son didn't make an appearance, Victor ordered for the house to be searched. It was him who found Cruhteo in the end. "Indeed."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
Victor shook his head but offered his advice. "Be involved in the children's lives. There's a difference when you leave your children to be raised by other people versus raising the children yourself with your wife. Get to know them; their quirks, their likes and dislikes. You will learn and you will manage. Just give yourself the time."  
  
"Also, if you are blessed with children that behave well, you may not need to resort to using strict upbringing methods like you and I both experienced during our childhood."  
  
The children wasn't just his. It was also Liesl's. He didn't recall Liesl being raised in a strict household. Hers was actually an eventful, pleasant childhood. Even if her mother passed away from an illness quite early in her life, her father was able to raise her well.  
  
_We will learn and we will manage._  
  
He thought it was the best advice his wife could have given to him.  
  
_Be involved in their lives._  
  
It was a good advice from his father as well.  
  
Everything should go well, right?  
  
Right?  
  
Right?  
  
Right?  
  
"Liesl! The babies are crying. What should I do?"  
  
.  
  
It has been five months since he became a father but he was still awkward around the babies. Even though he was able to hold them when they were born at Liesl's guidance, it took him another one month before he could carry them around without fear of dropping them. "Look, he's not going to fall if you carry him with care."  
  
"L-like this?" he asked, arms stiff.  
  
Liesl couldn't even laugh when she saw how his arms were positioned. Slowly, she adjusted his arms while keeping mind of their child's comfort. "Like this, Cruhteo. Lower your arms -- no, that's a bit too low -- wait, that's too high -- all right. Keep them closer to your chest."  
  
"This isn't safe."  
  
Liesl hushed him. "Be confident. Remember that aside from the baby's comfort, it must be comfortable for you as well. If you hold him higher than usual, it will make your arms stiff. If you hold him too low, it may be awkward for you. Nevertheless, it will be tiring if you attempt to maintain the position for long periods without changing them from time to time."  
  
"But..."  
  
He wasn't convinced that his son wouldn't fall when he held him.  
  
"Theo... He's not going to fall as long as you support his neck and back. Focus on his movements. Even the smallest movements can mean something significant. Look if he's comfortable or not. Does he make little sounds, coos? If he moves a lot, then perhaps you need to adjust your position. Perhaps your hand is a bit too high on his back? Lower it until you are comfortable with the holding. He can't communicate with you with a language you understand but it can help you if you are able to interpret his movements."  
  
Cruhteo listened to Liesl's words as he struggled to hold his son according to her intructions. Read his movements? Focus on his comfort level? Focus on his son's comfort level?  
  
"How do you know all these things?" he asked.  
  
His wife chuckled at the question. "I have been seeking advice from your mother for the past few months. Even before the twins come along."  
  
He was shocked. "My mother?!"  
  
"You are aware that I don't have a mother anymore? The closest person I consider as a mother will be yours. Besides, these children are also her grandchildren. If there's a person I can count on to give me advice on how to raise the Cruhteos, it will be your mother."  
  
Cruhteo explained he wasn't surprised to hear his mother offered advice. "I just don't see any signs of her being here to give you advice of any kind. She doesn't visit us here."  
  
"Most of our conversation is via the telephone. Occasionally I do video calls. Also, I actually visited her a couple of times. Just because she doesn't come here to visit us doesn't mean I can't do it for her. Besides, she does have to take care of your father at home. He's well but complained of fatigue."  
  
His father was still an Orbital Knight even though Cruhteo was already in his 30s. He wasn't keen on letting go, stubborn as always. "He's old. He knows his health is deteriorating as he continue to work but he refuses to take it slow."  
  
"I am sure when the time is right--"  
  
Cruhteo shook his head, telling her that he wasn't complaining about his father. Victor was stubborn but he has his reasons. Besides, despite his health, he was a competent military officer. "I will be the next Count Cruhteo when Father decides it is time. For now, I get to enjoy being the husband to the Countess Troyard." He grinned, flashing his smile at her.  
  
Seven months ago, Liesl was granted the title of Orbital Knight. Most of their peers expressed concern that Cruhteo might be uncomfortable being the husband to an Orbital Knight when he was still a Knight but he shrugged the thought. It wasn't such a bad thing. It was true his wife was a rank higher than him. Obviously it meant her power and influence was greater than him as well but it was his choice to marry an Orbital Knight. Besides, during their marriage, neither one was an Orbital Knight. Liesl had the benefit of being granted her title early due to special circumstances but Cruhteo would have his turn soon.  
  
Patience was all he needed.  
  
"If Sir Theodore himself says so."  
  
His wife giggled.  
  
.  
  
"Serious, what should I do?!"  
  
If Liesl wasn't wondering how it was possible for Cruhteo to be in panic every time their sons started crying even though he experienced similar episodes more than a hundred times -- she would have been amused of the sight.  
  
"Theodore."  
  
Her husband was screaming.  
  
"Please calm down."  
  
He was shrieking.  
  
"Oh, not this again. This is an outrage!"  
  
It wasn't the first time this occurred. When Cruhteo started screaming in panic, the twins ended up crying even louder. When Cruhteo managed to calm down, the twins calmed down as well. Since it wasn't the first time it happened, Cruhteo should have figured out that as long as he wasn't panicking when the twins were upset, the twins would calm down as well.  
  
Except...  
  
It's Cruhteo.  
  
It never registered in his mind.  
  
"I swear I have three babies inside this house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be realistic with Cruhteo's progression from a soldier to a Knight to an Orbital Knight since I find it is illogical for a teenager to be able to rise up the ranks within a short timeframe because circumstances seem to favor them. It seems cool when a teenager is able to surpass the adults and holds a powerful position but when I think about it (and also because I am an adult in her early 20s lol), it's bullshit. Especially if the teenager starts out with nothing but ends up with the most powerful position without solid and logical development in between. 
> 
> Anyway, I didn't make Cruhteo an Orbital Knight until he's 38 because I would have to kill Victor. Even if there's no war in Space Dad, a child wouldn't succeed their parent at an early age unless something happened to the parent. Most of the time, the parent has to be dead (since they cannot resign from their position) but a parent can still be alive even though their child succeeded them if the parent's health forces them to step down. For Liesl, hers is a special circumstances.
> 
> For clarification, Liesl became an Orbital Knight at age 27. Cruhteo was 30.
> 
> When Cruhteo becomes an Orbital Knight at age 38, Liesl was 35. in other words, it has been 8 years for her.


End file.
